Heaven or hell
by BlackRoseMii
Summary: Kasuka beginnt endlich sein lang ersehntes Medizinstudium. Doch statt zu büffeln, kann er sich nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren: Reiji, sein Kommolitone und Zimmernachbar, der ein kleines Geheimnis hat...(YAOI!)


Heaven or hell 1

Mein 18tes Lebensjahr brachte für mich viele Überraschungen. Positive wie auch Negative.

Ich bin Kasuka Ayame, 18 Jahre jung und stolzer Student einer berühmten Universität in Japan. Meine Noten sind die besten meines Abiturjahrgangs gewesen und den Studienplatz konnte ich dank eines Stipendiums locker annehmen. Ich freute mich wie ein kleines Kind, dass auf den Weihnachtsmann wartete, endlich Medizin studieren zu dürfen.

„Na? Na? Das ist doch was, oder Nori?"

Noriko Hinagiku – kurz Nori – war eine Kindheitsfreundin von mir und bisher waren wir immer auf den gleichen Schulen und den gleichen Klassen. Das Mädchen war der Inbegriff eines typischen Bücherwurms. Schüchtern, schlau, immer mit einer Brille auf der Nase und einem Buch in der Hand. Und jetzt hatte sie es auch noch auf die gleiche Universität geschafft wie ich. Nur, dass sie Literaturwissenschaft studierte.

„Du solltest dich aber nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen Kasuka-kun. Das Pensum ist auf einer Uni ganz anders als auf einer normalen Schule. Vor allem in Medizin."

„Da geb' ich Nori-chan recht. So eine Großschnauze wie du, kommt hier nicht weit. Du musst nebenher immerhin noch arbeiten."

„Das musst du gerade sagen Satsuki!" schnauzte ich das blonde Mädchen an.

Satsuki Youko war eine Freundin von Nori und gleichzeitig ihr Senpai. Die Mütter der beiden kannten sich schon, bevor die beiden überhaupt geboren waren. Satsukis Vater stammte aus Deutschland, was ihren Akzent und ihr Aussehen bewies. Für Japaner war Satsuki eine Schönheit. Blonde, lange Haare, groß, schlank und darüber hinaus hatte sie ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk. Sie hatte überall ihre Verehrer, war aber am liebsten mit Nori zusammen.

„Ich werde das schon schaffen, dass werdet ihr noch sehen! Ich mach meinen Doktortitel in Null komma nix!"

„Das glauben wir dir gerne, aber ob du es wirklich schaffst, das bezweifle ich."

„Satsuki! Bitte, traust du ihm wirklich nichts zu? Er ist wirklich schlau und gibt sich immer Mühe!"

„Da hörst du es Satsuki. Wenigstens eine glaubt an mich."

„Ich würde ihm mehr zutrauen wenn er erst mal sein normales Leben auf die Reihe bekäme. Solltest du nicht langsam mal dein Studentenzimmer aufräumen? Immerhin bist du jetzt erst eingezogen, obwohl in ein paar Tagen schon das Semester beginnt."

„Super, dass du mich dran erinnerst, aber ich krieg das schon super alleine hin. Also, man sieht sich!" verabschiedete ich mich von den beiden und ging auf direktem Wege in das Studentenwohnheim. Ich hatte immer noch nicht alles ausgepackt und fand nur ein komplettes Chaos vor. Damit hatte Satsuki leider recht. Ich war zwar intelligent und hatte ausgezeichnete Noten, aber von Ordnung verstand ich rein gar nichts. Doch wie sagt man so schön? Nur ein Genie überblickt das Chaos. Also machte ich mir nie etwas aus Aufräumen. Ich konnte so auch gut leben.

Aber ein bisschen Ordnung musste erst mal gemacht werden. Also fing ich an, zumindest das Nötigste für den Alltag in die Schränke zu räumen. Mein Apartment war nicht groß, aber es hatte immer noch einen extra Raum für die Küche. Es bestand also aus zwei Zimmern und einem Bad. Es reichte auch vollkommen aus, dass ich im Wohnzimmer schlief; Ein richtiges Bett, mein Schreibtisch, meine Schränke und ein Fernseher passten noch rein. Ich hatte alles was ich brauchte. Und ich brauchte mir auch keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn es um den täglichen Bedarf an Nahrungsmitteln ging. Ich war zwar nicht der Beste im Kochen, aber es brachte mich zumindest nicht um. (Und wenn ich wirklich nicht weiter wusste, gab es ja immer noch Nori.)

Es dauerte den ganzen Tag bis ich endlich alles eingeräumt hatte. Und es war bereits kurz vor 9 Uhr abends. Nach all dem Schuften hatte ich einfach keine Lust mehr noch großartig etwas zu kochen und so beschloss ich, mir im nächsten Convenient Store eine Instant Suppe zu kaufen. Zurück im Wohnheim traf ich auf einen Mitstudenten. Dass erste Mal, dass ich endlich einen anderen Studenten außer Nori und Satsuki kennenlernte. Doch so ein Treffen hätte ich mir gerne anders vorgestellt.

Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich langging, da meine ganze Konzentration auf meinen Einkaufsbeutel gerichtet war. So stolperten wir prompt ineinander hinein und landeten auf dem Boden.

„Ah, tut mir leid, ich hatte dich nicht kommen sehen."

„Das macht nichts, ich habe dich ja selber nicht gesehen."

Er hatte eine unglaublich tiefe Stimme. Nicht zu tief, aber mit einer gewissen „Tiefe". Ein wenig rau klang er auch. (Ob er wohl rauchte?) Jedenfalls klang sie nicht schlecht. Er sah auch nicht schlecht aus. Ungefähr etwas größer als ich, um die 1.85cm vielleicht, schlank, seltene grau-blaue Augen und pechschwarze Haare. Und obwohl er einen Mittelscheitel hatte, sah er absolut nicht wie der typische Streber aus.

Wir kramten beide unsere Sachen schnell zusammen, während wir uns vorstellten.

„Ich bin übrigens Kasuka Ayame. Schön dich kennenzulernen."

„Ich bin Reiji Masao. Medizinstudent."

„Ach, du studierst auch Medizin? Was für ein Zufall! Dann sind wir ja so was wie Kollegen!"

Er schwieg und starrte mich dabei an. Ein bisschen ungewöhnlich war es, ich hätte gerne gewusst, was er jetzt dachte.

„Mmh, scheint so." Ein Freund der großen Worte war nicht...

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sollte das Gespräch beenden.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder. Wir sehen uns bestimmt spätesten am ersten Tag wieder. Also, gute Nacht." Und so verabschiedete ich mich und ging zur Tür meines Zimmers. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und bemerkte, dass er nicht weit weg von mir wohnte. Nur eine Tür weiter. So sah also mein Nachbar aus.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, schloss die Tür auf und machte mir erst mal mein Abendessen.

Er schien ganz nett zu sein, auch wenn er nicht viel sprach. Er könnte locker der Schwarm aller Mädchen werden. Hoffentlich war er nicht der Typ, der mit Mädchen nur spielte, nicht, dass Nori noch auf ihn hereinfiel.

Ich machte mir keine großartigen Gedanken mehr um ihn und legte mich gleich nach meiner Mahlzeit ins Bett. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten endlich an dieser Uni studieren zu können.

Wenige Tage danach war es dann endlich soweit. Ich hatte Reiji in der Zwischenzeit nicht mehr gesehen, aber heute würde er bestimmt wieder auftauchen.

Ich saß fast als erster im Saal und sicherte mir damit einer der besten Plätze. Nach und nach trudelten dann auch meine Mitstudenten ein und bildeten alle kleine Grüppchen. Ein bisschen fühlte ich mich einsam...Bis schließlich auch Reiji ankam. Ich dachte, er würde sich wahrscheinlich zu einer der Gruppen setzen, doch stattdessen schaute er sich immer wieder um. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht, wo er sich hinsetzen wollte. Als er mich dann erblickte zögerte er kurz, ließ seinen Blick noch einmal im Saal umherschweifen, bis er sich doch entschloss sich neben mich zu setzen. Nicht, dass ich damit ein Problem gehabt hätte.

„Guten Morgen Reiji. Ich darf dich doch Reiji nennen, oder? Bist du auch so aufgeregt wie ich?" versuchte ich ein Gespräch anzufangen. Doch außer ein verzögertes Kopfschütteln bekam ich keine Antwort. War das wirklich der Reiji, den ich kennengelernt habe?

Bevor ich mir eine andere Taktik überlegen konnte, fing die Vorlesung auch schon an. Es war eigentlich nur eine kurze Einführung in das Studienfach und was in Zukunft auf uns zukommen würde. Danach erst fingen die Vorbereitungskurse statt. Ein Kinderspiel für mich, das war doch klar!

Dachte ich...

Ich hatte solche Aufgaben doch schon einmal geübt! Das war doch Biologie auf Babyniveau! Wieso hatte ich genau jetzt einen Blackout? Und so saß ich über mein Blatt, den Kugelschreiber nervös in meiner Hand. Mir lag die Antwort auf der Zunge und der Lehrer würde gleich nachfragen. Ich wollte zwar nicht wie ein Streber wirken, aber so eine leichte Aufgabe sollte jeder können! Ich wollte einen kurzen Blick auf Reijis Blatt werfen, doch mein Stolz verbat es mir. Das sollte doch so einfach sein! Doch zu spät...der Lehrer hatte bereits nach der Antwort gefragt und zu meinem Erstaunen meldete sich keiner. Ein bisschen war ich erleichtert, denn ich wollte nicht wie ein Idiot wirken.

Der Lehrer fragte noch einmal nach und erst jetzt meldete sich tatsächlich jemand. Reiji. Es überraschte mich, aber wenn selbst ich die Antwort nicht wusste, dann würde er auch nur falsch antworten können.

„Das ist völlig richtig Masao-san! Deine Mitstudenten sollten sich eine Scheibe von dir abschneiden."

Was?

Hatte er die Frage wirklich richtig beantworten können? Nun schaute ich doch auf seinen Zettel und sah die selbe Antwort, die er dem Lehrer sagte. Und neben dem Aufgabenzettel gab es keinen anderen, er konnte also nicht gespickt haben. Das war bestimmt nur Glück!

Doch auch diese Hoffnung wurde von ihm zunichte gemacht. Jedes Mal, wenn es eine Aufgabe gab, die keiner lösen konnte, meldete er sich. Es war, als wollte er mich provozieren! Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass er schlauer als ich war! Ich hatte die besten Noten meines Jahrgangs! Verdammt, ich wurde dafür sogar ausgezeichnet! Niemand konnte besser sein als ich!

„Also wirklich Kasuka. Du kannst dich doch nicht wegen so ein bisschen aufregen."

„So ein bisschen?! SO EIN BISSCHEN?! Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen wie ich mich fühle? Ich fühl mich wie ein kompletter Idiot!"

„K-Kasuka-kun! Bitte sei leise. Alle gucken dich schon an."

Ich versuchte mich ein wenig zu beruhigen und setzte mich wieder hin.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man nicht der Beste ist, Kasuka-kun."

„Das glaubst du vielleicht, aber ich war so stolz der Beste gewesen zu sein...Und dann muss dieser Idiot alles kaputt machen!"

„Jetzt heul nicht rum. Warum nimmst du dann nicht einfach Nachhilfe?"  
"Bist du bescheuert?! Ich und Nachhilfe?! Wenn, dann geb ich höchstens Nachhilfe, aber ich nehme keine!"

„Besser wär's, oder du bleibst immer ein Idiot. Ach, was sag ich da, das bist du doch sowieso schon."

„Provozier mich nicht!"

„Satsuki! Kasuka-kun! Bitte hört auf zu streiten!"

Trotzig gab ich nach und setzte mich erneut hin. Mein Stolz erlaubte es mir nicht Nachhilfe zu nehmen, das hatte ich noch nie gebraucht. Also brauchte ich es jetzt auch nicht.

Schließlich war der Tag endlich vorbei und ich konnte nach Hause gehen. Nichtsahnend ging ich den Flur entlang und war froh, ihn heute nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Doch mein Glück verließ mich wieder einmal. Ich hatte vergessen, dass er direkt neben mir wohnte.

So wütend wie ich war, versuchte ich mich trotzdem zusammen zu reißen und warf ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu. Ohne jegliche Regung starrte er zurück.

„Nur damit du es weißt: Streber wie dich kann ich absolut nicht leiden. Gegen dich werde ich nicht verlieren!"

Kurze Stille und dann sprach er.

„Heute morgen..."

„Ja?"

„...du warst ganz schön schlecht."

Das war's. Das bedeutete Krieg!

„Was sagst du?! Sag das noch mal!" Ich packte ihm am Kragen und versuchte ihn so viel Angst einzuflößen wie es ging. Doch mit meiner Größe war das nicht leicht, er verzog keine Miene. Was mich nur noch mehr provozierte.

„Hör mal du aufgeblasener arroganter Schnösel! Ich hab echt keine Ahnung wo du aufgewachsen bist, aber mit mir kannst du so was nicht machen! Ich werde so schnell besser werden als du, so schnell kannst du gar nicht gucken! Und versuch dich gar nicht lustig über mich zu machen, Klugscheißer. Sonst wird das nicht so glimpflich ausgehen!"

Ich erwartete eine verängstigte, oder zumindest eine verwarnte Reaktion, doch stattdessen blieb er ganz cool und nahm meine Hand von seinem Kragen.

„Ich will mich nicht über dich lustig machen. Und als Feind will ich dich genauso wenig haben. Ich will dir nur helfen."

Ich konnte mir ein verachtendes Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Helfen? Wie? Etwa mit Nachhilfe?"

„Das wäre zum Beispiel eine Möglichkeit."

„Vergiss es, Kotzbrocken. Vorher wird die Hölle zufrieren."

Und damit beendete ich das Gespräch komplett, ging in mein Apartment und knallte die Tür so laut zu wie ich konnte.


End file.
